ThatThingInTheCorner
ThatThingInTheCorner, Baron of Aberystwyth PL (Welsh: Bodpethynygornel, born 12 March 2015), also known by the nickname TTITC and in real life as Lewis, is a Welsh Liberal Democrat politician who is serving as Minister of State for Wales in the current Rainbow Coalition. Before defecting to the Liberal Democrats from Plaid Cymru, he was the Chairman of Plaid Cymru. ThatThingInTheCorner was elevated to the House of Lords, and assumed the title of Baron of Aberystwyth on 27 September 2015 as Plaid Cymru's Formation Lord. He now sits as a Liberal Democrat peer. Upon his defection to the Liberal Democrats, Plaid Cymru were left as one of the few official parties with no Lords. Early life ThatThingInTheCorner was born on Reddit on 12 March 2015 in Oxford. He joined the Liberal Democrats later that month, but was widely unknown until July. Due to family circumstances, ThatThingInTheCorner moved to Aberystwyth, his ancestral home (and the birthplace of real life Lewis). Political career Liberal Democrat leadership election, July 2015 ThatThingInTheCorner first came to public prominence as a candidate in the Liberal Democrats leadership election, July 2015 - triggered by the resignation of Remiel - as the outsider candidate. ThatThingInTheCorner's decision to stand in the leadership election was met with severe criticism from the internal party, resulting in ThatThingInTheCorner finishing in last place behind HaveADream and the much more established user Bnzss, who won the election. Following allegations of electoral misconduct, ThatThingInTheCorner resigned from the Liberal Democrats and subsequently formed a Welsh nationalist independent grouping. Formation of Plaid Cymru After talks with Green Party member Alexwagbo, a part of the former Plaid Werdd faction of the party, the two set up an agreement where they would form Plaid Cymru, with Alexwagbo becoming leader. ThatThingInTheCorner's appointment as Deputy Leader was met with a call for a vote of no confidence, resulting in the August 2015 Plaid Cymru Deputy Leadership Election. TheToothpasteDragon won with a landslide. Following the election of TheToothpasteDragon, ThatThingInTheCorner was appointed as Chairman of the party by its leader. The position of deputy leader was subsequently abolished with TheToothpasteDragon removed from office due to inactivity. Plaid Cymru became an official party in September 2015. Return to the Liberal Democrats Plaid Cymru's success in the 4th General Election, winning two out of three Welsh seats and becoming Wales' largest party led to controversial opposition coalition talks between the leader, Alexwagbo and the leaders of The Vanguard and UKIP, dubbed as the 'meme coalition'. This decision led to the defection of four members within days, including founding member and Plaid's only Lord, ThatThingInTheCorner, who defected back to the Liberal Democrats, following disagreements with the direction of the party. ThatThingInTheCorner was invited back by former political opponent Demon4372 and HaveADream. Subsequently, ThatThingInTheCorner was appointed Minister of State for Wales in the 'Rainbow Coalition'. Media ThatThingInTheCorner was a founding member of the MBBC, along with HaveADream and ElliottC99. He resigned as Director-General on 14 October 2015 in order for an internal election to be held for the first time in the MBBC's history. HaveADream was elected as the 2nd Director-General. ThatThingInTheCorner is currently a host of The Agenda on the MBBC. Category:Liberal Democrats Category:Users Category:Lords Category:Liberal Democrat Lords